Forever Reaching Out to You
by Five-0Forever
Summary: Five-0 has to learn to live after they lose one of their own. Major character death. Steve/Danny.
1. Chapter 1

Don't own anything. This is really sad. I almost cried multiple times while writing it.

* * *

Danny

"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME? HOW COULD YOU LEAVE ME HERE?" _How could you let me be alone, Steve? _I fell to my knees as tears poured from my eyes. The sand was aggravating but I needed to be close to his first love, to him, in a way that I physically can't anymore. I needed the connection to the ocean because I needed any remaining connection to **him. **

Just three days ago I was slowly waking up with his arms wrapped around me.

_The first thing I noticed in my return to full awareness was the bright sun that could never give me just one day to sleep late. Next I felt strong arms surrounding me. I smiled. It's not a surprise anymore to wake up this way. By now I would be more concerned if I didn't feel Steve against my back. As always, he knows the second I'm awake. "Good morning, Danno."_

_"Horrible morning, Steven. I should still be sleeping when it's this early." Being awake is always worth it, no matter how much I complain. I'm the first one every day to hear his laugh and I can't imagine a day without it. "Well, I have coffee for you. Come on, we have to go to work." He held out a cup to me and I eagerly took it. "I love you so much."_

_"I love you too, Danno." He leaned over and kissed me. Just another perfect morning in paradise._

I can't believe it's only been three days. It feels like thirty years. Thirty years spent in complete agony, in soul crushing guilt. Another wave of tears hit me as I turned to the sky and started screaming again. "WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO? I GAVE YOU EVERYTHING I HAD LEFT! I GAVE YOU EVERYTHING YOU NEEDED! I GAVE YOU MORE! What am I supposed to do with the broken pieces that no one but you could fix? Why would you do that for me?"

_"Put the gun down or he dies!" The voice had an immediate effect. The gun was lowered and dropped on the ground. "Please, just let him go." The barrel was pressed further into my skull. Kono and Chin wouldn't be here for a few more minutes but I wasn't sure we had that much time left. "On the ground, now." Steve dropped to his knees and linked his fingers together behind his head._

_"Please – " "SHUT UP!"_

_A siren screamed out. The suspect, John, panicked and pushed me forward. I stumbled and started to fall. Steve moved to catch me. Suddenly his arms changed course and instead of pulling me closer, they pushed me to the side. A shot rang out. I turned around in time to watch Steve fall backward. _

_Yells of "Five-0" and "HPD" came from all over the warehouse but the only thing I saw was Steve laying on the floor, not moving. "Steve!" I got up and ran to his side. Blood streamed from his chest. His eyes were already losing their focus. My hands pressed on the wound. "Danno." His voice sounded horrible, filled with pain and regret. "Shhh. I'm right here, Steve. It'll be okay." _

_"I – "_

_"No. You can tell me later."_

_"Danno, I love you." He seemed desperate now. I knew what he needed to hear. "I love you too, Steve. I always will." I held him in my arms and watched the light in his eyes fade to darkness. I felt his heart stop beating under my hands. Tears filled my eyes but they wouldn't fall. I didn't know whether to be grateful or disappointed for it. _

_Two hands landed on my shoulders. I looked up at Chin and Kono. They were both crying and I was jealous of them. Chin's voice, a soft whisper, reached me. "Brah, they need to take him now." I nodded and the tears finally fell. Arms pulled me back but they were wrong. They weren't Steve's._

_People crowded around Steve's body and soon they were up and moving to the ambulance. He was really gone._

I sat in the sand and watched the sunset. After the sun dropped below the horizon, I stood and walked to our house. The funeral was tomorrow and I needed sleep if I had any hope of getting through it.

* * *

I hope you liked it.

~Five-0Forever


	2. Chapter 2

Kono

When I was little I was like all other little girls. I waited for a knight in shining armor to come for me. I believed that one day I would find my true love. But I never believed in love at first sight. As I grew up, these beliefs changed, except for love at first sight. It just didn't happen. Until I met Steve and Danny.

They were like my parents with the 'fighting'. The day I saw them I knew they were destined to be together. Sparks flew between them and a small part of me started to believe in love at first sight. After all, I had witnessed it.

That day at the warehouse was the first time I felt like I didn't belong, like I was an intruder.

_I ran through the door screaming "Five-0". I heard the answering call from Chin and started moving. My eyes landed on Steve laying on the ground with Danny leaning over him. I started forward but my cousin's arm stopped me. I looked in his eyes and I knew the ambulance wouldn't get here in time._

_"They need this. They need to say goodbye." I wanted to ignore Chin and run to them but he was right, it wasn't my place, so I stayed back. "Danno, I love you." A few seconds later, Danny responded. "I love you too, Steve. I always will." Their voices sounded broken. I hated it._

_After a minute, Chin started forward and I followed. We each put a hand on Danny's shoulders. When he looked up at us his eyes, where there used to be light and fire, were now only blank, emotionless orbs. _

I watched true love die right in front of me. I let the water wash the memory away. Now wasn't the time. I had to get ready for the funeral. I had to be there for Danny.

* * *

Mary

I looked around my apartment. Almost everything was broken. Almost nothing was left untouched. I can't go to Hawaii. The one time I need to go, I can't. So in a drunken rage I broke everything I could, everything that didn't remind me of him. Those things I needed to keep since I wouldn't have new memories anymore.

_"Hello."_

_"Mary." Listening to his voice I immediately knew. There was pain in his words. It was a pain that spoke of losing everything. My brother was dead. "Danny." The way it came out, I could tell Danny knew that I knew._

_"It's in two days. Can you come?"_

_"No. I don't have the money." I started crying after saying I couldn't go to my brother's funeral. "I'll pay for it."_

_"No, Danny. It's my fault. I'm not letting you pay for a flight to Hawaii."_

_"I'm sorry, Mary."_

_"Were you there?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Then don't apologize. He wasn't alone."_

I was jealous. I spent so much time away from Steve I never really knew him. Danny got the time that I lost and as horrible as I feel about it I can't help but be jealous that Steve's partner knew him better than I did. I sat on the couch and, for the hundredth time, lost the fight against the tears falling down my face.

* * *

I'll post the rest of the story tomorrow.

~Five-0Forever


	3. Chapter 3

Chin

It's an appropriate day for rain. It wouldn't feel right if the sun was out.

Danny walked across from me, and Kono was behind him. Two Navy officers were behind me and there was one more across from us at the back. We carried Steve's coffin across the graveyard. Danny and Kono had tears that matched mine. Part of me wishes I never introduced Steve and Danny to Kono so she wouldn't feel this pain but a bigger part of me knows I would do it again.

Later as I stood next to Danny I said "He loved you. You shouldn't feel guilty for what he did. He would've done it a million times over if it meant saving you." A choked sob escaped Danny's throat. "But I never wanted him to. I never wanted it to end like that."

"I know, brah, but there's nothing you could have done to stop it and he wouldn't have wanted you to."

Everyone was gone except for me and Danny. Kono wanted to stay but I made her go home. She needs sleep. I knew Danny wouldn't be leaving for a while. Steve would have wanted me to stay and watch over Danny. I would've stayed even if he didn't.

Danny looked to the sky and it reminded me of how I found him two days ago.

_I walked around the house to the lanai. I knew I would find Danny there. He was leaning forward with a phone in his hands. "Mary?" He nodded. "I'm sorry, bruddah. Can she make it?" _

_"No. She doesn't have the money and won't let me pay for it." We sat in silence for a while. I leaned towards him. "What do you need, Danny?"_

_"It doesn't matter. I can't have it."_

_"Just answer the question."_

_"Him. I just need him."_

* * *

I hope you've liked it so far.

~Five-0Forever


	4. Chapter 4

20 Years Later

* * *

Grace

When I was nine, my Uncle Steve died. I watched Five-0 break, then slowly come back together and never really got over it. He was never the same, but then again I never expected him to be. Aunt Kono surfed more than was healthy. I never figured out what Uncle Chin did. I just know he got better.

By the time Danno stopped working at Five-0 I was Second in Command. Now I'm the head of the task force. Uncle Chin and Aunt Kono still work there but they let me be the leader. Uncle Chin refuses to quit. Being an officer runs through his blood and he won't give it up. They never touched Steve's office and I still don't allow anyone to go in there.

I stopped walking when I found the right place. By now I could find my way in my sleep. "Hey, Uncle Steve. I know I didn't come earlier but I couldn't get time off. Some idiot tried to rob a bank. We caught him though.

"I read the reports. I think I understand now, why you died that day. I just wanted to say thank you. I know you're the reason Danno got to see me grow up." Tears started falling but I continued talking. "I don't think there's a lot of time left. He's been really withdrawn lately, even with me. He never loved anyone else. It was always you. I have to go. I need to check on the new guy before I go to Danno's. Bye, Uncle Steve."

I walked up to the house I had known for so long. Memories rushed through me, like they do every time I come.

_I was in the ocean with Uncle Steve while Danno watched from the beach. He walked into the house and came back out with water bottles. He called us to come back so we swam to shore. Uncle Steve whispered in my ear and I laughed at his suggestion and nodded. At the same time we ran to Danno and got his clothes wet by hugging him. Danno tried to complain but failed when his laughter broke through._

_I jumped in Uncle Steve's arms and refused to let go. I didn't want to go to Mom's. I wanted to stay here. He just laughed at me and walked to the car where he sat down and called to Danno. "Danny, we have to go."_

_Uncle Steve's arms were wrapped around me. "It's just thunder and lightning, Gracie. It can't hurt you." "Do you promise?" "Yes. I promise I won't let anything ever happen to you." Now comforted, I settled against his side and waited for Danno to come home._

_Danno was sad when Mom brought me over. He told me Uncle Steve wasn't coming home. When I asked why he started to cry and explained that he couldn't because he was in Heaven._

_We went to Uncle Steve's grave every year. We brought flowers and sat and talked about good memories. Later in the day Uncle Chin and Aunt Kono joined us and we went out to eat at the restaurant we go to every year on the same day._

I opened the door and walked in. I immediately went to the lanai. That was where Danno spent most of his time, watching the ocean flow back and forth, in and out. I saw him sitting in his favorite chair. I walked up to him and laid a hand on his shoulder. "Danno?" He didn't answer me. I started crying but I knew he was happier now. Uncle Steve was with him. Uncle Steve would take care of him for me.

My phone rang and I answered it. "Hello, Ben."

"Grace, there was an explosion. Chin and Kono didn't make it out."

Tears kept falling but the only thing I could think was now they're all together again.

* * *

Thanks everyone who stayed with it. I know it was sad. I almost cried. I'll try to stay away from the sad ones in the future.

~Five-0Forever


End file.
